Message From The Lord (Duchess Productions Version)
Duchess Productions' music video of Message from the Lord from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Song: * Message From The Lord Song From: * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2018) * (Fade in from black) * (Scene from Aladdin During "Arabian Nights") * Artemis: Do not fight. Do not cheat. Wash your hands before you eat. * Surly: There is nothing quite as sweet- A message from the Lord. * Bernard: Be a friend. Say your prayers. Heaven loves a heart that cares. * Dongwa Miao: That is why I've come to share a message from the Lord * Ash Ketchum: And if you follow God's commands, there will be peace throughout the land * Max: You will live long and happy lives... * (Sheep Scene from Babe): With your sheep - * (Scene from George Shrinks: The Ghost of Shrinks Manor): your kids - * (Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley Scene): your wives! * Nick Wilde: Don't eat pigs. Don't eat bats. Don't eat beetles, flies, or gnats. * Danny: Stay away from all of that. A message from the Lord. * Aladdin: Do what's right. Don't provoke. Put four tassels on your cloak. * Littlefoot: Do not laugh, it's not a joke. A message from the Lord. * (Singing Group from The Lion King During "Hakuna Matata"): Do not fight. Do not cheat. * Makoto Kino: Wash your hands before you eat. * Basil: There is nothing quite as sweet- * Tanya Mousekewitz: A message from the Lord. * Maui: All together now! * (Singing Cast from Quest for Camelot): Be a friend. Say your prayers. Heaven loves a heart that cares. * (Singing Cast from Beauty and the Beast): That is why he came to share a message from the Lord. * (Dancing Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * (Singing Cast from The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock During "Bad Luck"): And if we follow God's commands, * (The Chipettes Vocalizing) * (Singing Cast from Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse During "The Best Christmas Of All"): There will be peace throughout the land. * (Usagi, Rei, and Minako Vocalizing) * (Singing Cast from The Aristocats During "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat"): We will live long and happy lives... * (Sheep Scene from Charlotte's Web): With our sheep - * (Kids Next Door Scene): our kids - * (Minnie and Daisy Scene from The Three Musketeers): our wives! * (Singing Cast from The Powerpuff Girls: See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey): Do what's right. Don't provoke. Put four tassels on your cloak. * (Singing Cast from Thumbelina): Do not laugh, it's not a joke. A message from the Lord * Fievel Mousekewitz: Don't do drugs! Stay in school! * Sultan: This is quite a lot of rules! * Max Taylor: Follow them and you're no fool-uh.. * (Singing Cast from The Road to El Dorado During "It's Tough to Be a God"): Follow them and you're no fool-uh.. * Mickey Mouse: Follow them and you're no fool... * (Singing Cast from Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein During "If a Monster Comes in Our Room"): A message from the Lord. * (Singing Cast from Phineas and Ferb): Follow them and you're no fool. A message from the Lord. A message from the Lord. Clips/Years/Companies: * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Nut Job (@2014 ToonBox/Open Road) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights, Fu-Fu's Full Moon Flight; @2001-2002 PBS) * Pokemon (The Lost Lapras; @1997 OLM) * Dragon Tales (Much Ado About Nodlings; @1999-2005 PBS) * Babe (@1995 Universal) * George Shrinks (The Ghost of Shrinks Manor; @2000-2001 PBS) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * The Land Before Time 6: Th Secret of Saurus Rock (@1998 Universal) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (@2001 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Charlotte's Web (@1973 Paramount) * Codename Kids Next Door (Operation I.C.E.C.R.E.A.M; @2002-2008 Cartoon Network) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (@2000 Universal) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Donald the Frog Prince; @2006-2016 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Phineas and Ferb (Summer Belongs to You; @2007-2015 Disney) Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Duchess Productions Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Videos